


drivers license

by writerindark



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breakup, M/M, Song fic, drivers license au, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerindark/pseuds/writerindark
Summary: drivers license au where louis and zayn are over
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 9





	drivers license

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOO ANOTHER FIC!!!
> 
> i got this idea like all of a sudden and sent it to a friend and just decided to write it. i love this song sm y’all have no idea + it fits with the theme of my fics having to do with songs.
> 
> uhmmm it’s probably not that good bc i did it in like 3 hours and played roblox in between LOL but i rlly wanted to write this so. here u go :D 
> 
> also: dead to me fic coming soon!

it had been almost a month since they last talked.

almost a whole month of louis not having zayn by his side. he wasn’t able to go tell him about how he finally learned to park in reverse. he couldn’t go up to him in school and ask him to skip so louis could take him out on a practice ride. 

one month of nothing.

his finalized license came in during the second week of them not talking. there was nothing more that louis wanted to do after that than go pick him up and drive off to god knows where. that’s what they always did to celebrate anything, but now there was really no one he could talk to. 

_i got my drivers license last week, just like we always talked about_

it was 7:36 p.m. and louis was doing nothing but rewatching his favorite movie, booksmart. he was so tired of doing this every night now. it was a constant routine of just going to school, getting home, and watching whatever came on. 

he wanted his zayn back to make him feel better. 

impulsive thoughts got the best of him, and he started putting on some random shoes to go out. 

louis was going to get his zayn back.

the drive to zayn’s was quiet. louis was too nervous and anxious to even listen to some music. he could feel his heart beating from his ears and he was warm all over. he just couldn’t be without zayn anymore it was too fucking much.

once he got there, he decided to park before going in and tried to relax himself. the breathing exercises were helping a bit, but not much to where he had the confidence to go knock at his door. when he finally looked over at his house, he noticed another car in the driveway he knew wasn’t zayn’s or anyone’s in the family, but instead it was her car. the moment he recognized it he instantly knew he had to drive away. there was no way in hell he would get zayn back when she was there. 

_yeah, today i drove through the suburbs_

_cause how could i ever love someone else?_

driving back almost seemed impossible to louis. he had to make another random stop at the side of the road to let out his frustrations. he just couldn’t hold back anymore. zayn had always been his first for everything. every small moment they had gone through made him see a forever with him, but by the looks of it, zayn didn’t see it the same way. 

how was he doing so okay with everything? how was zayn so okay not going over on saturday morning for their breakfast together? how did he not care about walking to class by himself? how could he skip class without him? how could he still go to the small park where they had their first kiss, and share those moments with someone else?

a sob bursted out of him, and then more tears starting coming out. louis had so many feelings overpowering him, yet zayn could walk past him without even glancing at him. fuck, it’s as if they weren’t ever friends.

_and i just can’t imagine how you could be so okay now that i’m gone_

he started thinking back to when he was first learning how to drive. they were both 16, and zayn already had his car and drove louis around. he’d go telling louis what to do in certain situations and what everything was for. zayn loved to take him to this empty field where there was a huge parking space. they spent most of their time there together whenever they could. his favorite memory was when they decided to get a red velvet cake, zayn’s favorite, and finished it all together. they had extra blankets in the trunk and thought fuck it— let’s sleepover here. they laid together on the floor and laughed at how sick they felt after eating so much sugar. that night was so peaceful and calming for louis. they cuddled and held each other the whole time, making sure there was almost no space between them. it was also when he realized he liked zayn more than just a friend.

louis just couldn’t get over him. it was insane to him how zayn was so unbothered while louis was breaking down in his car. there was a few times where they ignored each other for a few days, but never was it this long. 

_and i know we weren’t perfect, but i’ve never felt this way for no one._

the image of her car was plastered all over his mind. it was a constant reminder of how far away zayn was from him. he wasn’t waiting for louis to come back or getting ready to win him back, he was way past that. zayn was moved on and with someone new just like that. no memory of his best friend was around.

this was all a confirmation that they both were gone. 

the decision was final and so were they. 

_god i’m so blue,_

_know we’re through_

_but i still fucking love you, babe_

the time was now 9:54 p.m.

he had spent two hours crying over someone who was with their girlfriend.

louis was done with everything. if zayn wanted to act as if nothing had ever happened, then so be it. he wasn’t going to act as if those late night dates, random road trips, and love confessions never meant anything to him. they obviously meant the world to him, but he also wasn’t going to drown in his own emotions because of a non confronting prick. it was going to take him a while to get over it all, but it’d be better than more nights of breaking down in cars. 

a final drive past zayn’s house was what he needed. the closure was going to help him go through with all of this. 

for the last time, he parked in front of zayn's house, and didn’t fail to notice her car was still there. ignoring it, memories of baking nights and playing with zayns sisters flooded his head. he was going to miss his parents cooking and holidays spent together. after a few minutes of reminiscing, he decided it was time to go back home and rest after going through so much. 

what he failed to notice before driving off was zayn rushing out of his room to go out and talk to him. 

_yeah, you said forever now i drive alone past your street._


End file.
